


The Amazing Seal

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [4]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Summary: Sorry this is so short guys.
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 1





	The Amazing Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short guys.

This morning Ken and Valerie were walking into the canteen together after a meeting. They saw Sora standing at the food selection deep in thought.

“Good morning!” they walked over to her.

“Ah, good morning to you too!” Sora looked up smiling and then turned back to the food.

“What is it? You can’t choose?” asked Ken.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what he likes that’s it.” Ken went pale in a second. Valerie tried to hold back a laugh next to them looking at his face while Sora continued without noticing a thing.

“I found him on the beach this morning. He’s cute and chubby, kind of as wide as tall he is. And he’s always hungry, isn’t he cute?” she smiled at the two.

“I didn’t know your type were these kind of guys Sora” said Ken in a broken voice. Val could almost not hold back her laughter.

“Guy? Oh no, I was talking about a baby seal.” Said Sora, causing the others to look at her in surprise. Ken asked her if she brought him home already knowing the answer. After Sora explained what happened he took the girls to the store. They bought fish for the seal but when they got back to Sora’s room, the door was open and the little animal was missing.

They were looking for him when Sarah spoke up.

“Are you looking for this little guy?” she waved at them from the side of the building, the baby seal next to her feet. “I found him wondering around on his own.”

“Jonathan!” Sora ran towards them with a huge smile. Val and Ken looked at each other with a worrying look.

“What? She named him Jonathan?”

“That’s not a good sign.”

They were feeding the little seal while Sarah told them the story of how she found him. Sora was trying to convince Ken if he would be the mascot of Kaleido Stage. Before he could answer she realised she was late for class, so quickly asked Sarah to watch him then ran off.

As everybody was getting ready for practice, a sudden scream could be heard. When the girls walked out to see who it was, they found Layla pinned against one of the pillars looking at the baby seal in front of her, terrified.

“What the hell is this? Someone take it away!”

“Jonathan!” exclaimed Sora while taking him in her arms. The other dancers looked at each other confused.

“I found him on the beach. I hope he didn’t scare you that much. I’m taking care of him for now.”

“Are you crazy?” asked Layla.

“No, but…I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“You can hardly manage your tasks already. What makes you think you’ll have time for this animal?” Layla questioned her.

“Well…I…” started Sora but she couldn’t finish as Layla interrupted her.

“Take him back where you found him.” Sora looked down really said, and Layla walked away.

Later on they were at the beach. Ken and Valerie were apologizing to Sora.

“We’re so sorry. We looked away for a second and…”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.”

“I think this will be better for the little Johnny.” said Ken. Valerie nodded.

“The Kaleido Stage never had animal acts and it seems like it never will. It’s Kalos’s policy.” explained Val. Anna and Mia chimed in.

“Lucky this happened when he wasn’t here.”

“Sora, let him go.”

“But he’s so tiny, he won’t survive by himself.” she said kneeling down to the little guy.

“Sure he’s small but his appetite is enormous. You wouldn’t be able to pay for his food.”

“I thought I get paid the performer’s wages from now on. And I’ll look for another job.” she said with a face of determination.

“But what about practice, the classes and most importantly, the performance?” asked Anna.

“Sora, don’t be silly, you won’t be able to do all this.” added Mia.

“I’ll make it work somehow. I know that feeling when someone is alone in the whole wide world. Sometimes I wonder how far would I have gotten without my step-parents. I couldn’t leave anyone to be alone.” she explained. Everyone looked at her sadly.

“I’m sorry. But I can’t just…leave him. He’s my responsibility now.” she stood up turning to the others. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it work to have time for everything.”

The others just looked at her with worry written all over their faces.

The next day Sora started working two side jobs. For a while, everything was working, but by the end of the week she made more and more mistakes. One night Anna, Sarah, Mia and Valerie found her passed out on the floor, covered in fish.

They got her some food to eat. She tried to laugh it off but everyone was pretty mad at her. They looked at her wall to find a drawing of some sort of routine.

“What is this?” asked Mia. “It’s not your schedule, right?”

“I’m not surprised you fainted like this.” said Val.

“Me neither to be honest.” confessed Sora. “Jonathan eats so much…I can’t take it anymore. But I can’t let him starve.”

“Okay first, we get rid of this.” said Anna taking the schedule off the wall.

“Hey!” shouted Sora.

“We know we can’t get to you so we’ll help you instead.” said Mia.

“If we do it together we’ll have time for everything. So how do we split?” started Anna, already altering the circle.

“Please wait.” said Sora. “Jonathan is my problem, not yours.”

Mia looked at her angry.

“As long as you’re part of our team, he is very well our problem too.”

“Seriously?” asked Sora and the girls nodded. Sarah spoke up then, coming out of the bathroom soaked.

“I found something for you girls.” she handed a paper to Anna.

“A juggling contest?” she asked.

“Yeah. They do it every year on the beach, not far from here. The have jugglers from every point of the world.” Sarah explained.

“It will be held in three days. That’s not a long time.” they looked at the details. From the prize they could feed Jonathan for a month. The only problem was that Sora never juggled before.

The next day they started the lessons. Anna, Mia and Valerie were standing next to each other throwing thing in the air and occasionally at Sora to throw them back. However, she wasn’t really good at it. Marion was sitting on the stares and told them that Kalos was coming back soon and he’s not really fond of anyone having a pet.

At that moment Johnny got a ball on his nose and held it there. Marion got really excited and started praising the little seal with a huge smile. What she didn’t know was that her dad was watching from the window. From that point while Sora was learning, Marion was trying to get Jonathan to do the trick again.

Two days later Sora, Anna, Mia and Valerie were getting ready to perform on the contest. The time came but Sora messed up and she fell. Suddenly, Jonathan jumped on the stage because of the sight of the balls and started a very cute animal act. The girls continued to perform but they noticed Kalos standing behind the crowd and their mood fell.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take it from here.” said Sora.

In the evening they were waiting outside the office of Kalos where him and Sora were talking. Suddenly Jean, Marion’s father showed up to save the day and he convinced Kalos to keep Jonathan as a mascot. Everything seemed happy till the next day…


End file.
